


The Pocky Game

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is oblivious and goofy, F/F, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, S C R O N C H, pocky game uwuwuwuwuw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Yaz puts together a list of ideas to help you and the Doctor finally get together. The Doctor does a little research on a certain item on the list and wants to try.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the thirsting for 13 gc. This was originally posted on my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Much love.

It was an abnormally quiet day in the TARDIS. The companions had been sent home so the Doctor and you could do some much-needed repairs- “The doctor and you” meaning _she_ was doing the repairs and you were handing her tools and talking into thin air. She was on her back, digging upwards into the console with her tongue between her lips. You were rambling about what might happen if a Silence and a weeping angel were in the same room together, but your attention was all dedicated to her. 

You were far from ashamed to admit how hot her current look was. Even the dorky steampunk goggles that hid her stunning eyes from view seemed like a gift from the gods to you personally. Briefly, you wondered what would happen if you leaned over and kissed her senseless right then and there. Would she push you away? Or would she pull you in for more, forgetting about everything else she was doing? _God._

Your phone pinged. You only ever used it to contact the companions, so you were 33% sure who it was. Yaz’s name flashed across the screen along with the text: 

**_How’s it going?_ **

It ended with at least five winking emojis, and you shook your head, chuckling. Yaz was more than aware of your crush on your fellow timelord, a result of many impromptu rants. Since the first time you’d freaked out and accidentally let slip how much you adored the way her face scrunched up and you really wished she’d stop for your sanity’s sake, Yaz had become your wing-man. 

_It’s going,_ You texted back. _She’s messing with the TARDIS, not doing much else._

_**Boring** _

_Trust me, I know._

_**I’ve got some ideas i’ve put together** _

_**DON’T LAUGH very serious business going on here.** _

A few minutes later your phone pinged again and you opened the link she’d sent you. It was a google document of all things, and you raised a brow when you saw that all three companions were currently editing it. They must’ve realized you had arrived, because Ryan and Graham quickly logged off. The document contained three separate lists, all ideas for getting you and the Doctor together. 

“What’re you smiling at?” 

You yelped and jumped back, hitting your head on the console with a loud thud. You dropped your phone so you could rub at your head, groaning in pain. The Doctor tsked and cupped your head, grabbing your phone for you. 

“It’s just-” you hissed again, trying to think of an excuse. “It’s.. a list of fun games?” 

“OOOO!” She cried. She flung her goggles off her head and her face scrunched up excitedly. She turned your phone over, scrolling through the document. Heart pounding, you lunged forward to rip it out of her hands. She looked offended, eyebrows raised in confusion. “What’s the ‘Pocky Game’, then?” 

You shrugged, trying to pretend like everything was normal. Inside, however, your nerves were on fire and you needed to get away from her to offset the urge to give her the biggest smooch in the universe. 

“Not sure… I’m off to take a shower, see you soon!” Clutching your phone to your chest like she’d rediscover the companions plans, you scampered down the hall. Behind you, the Doctor curiously stood up off the floor and brought up a computer screen to begin her research. 

_______________

When you were calmed down, you made your way to the library for some light reading. You weren’t surprised to see the Doctor on one of the couch, but your curiosity peaked when you saw that there was no book in her hand. She was sitting criss-cross, a red box in her lap. 

“Doctor?” You asked softly. She turned and your heart soared at the excited look in her eyes. _Someone call the shadow proclamation,_ you thought to yourself _I’m pretty sure it’s illegal for her to be this cute._

She patted the couch beside her, opening the box in your lap. The label read ‘pocky’ the foodstuff Yaz had mentioned in the document. You plopped down on the cushion, folding your hands in your lap. 

“I’ve done some research” She whispered excitedly. She opened the inner package and pulled out one of the “Pockys” . It was a long wafer stick, the majority of which was covered in chocolate. “Seems fun.” 

“The Pocky game? What do you do” 

“You get a friend, you being my friend” You hoped your wince wasn’t obvious. “And one person holds the Pocky in their mouth at the end, and the other holds on to the other end with their mouth” 

You froze. She… she wanted you to hold that in your mouth? While she held the other end of it?

“Here lets try “ She placed the chocolate end in between her lips, and your breath hitched as she cupped your face, bringing you towards it. You hesitantly took the other end into your mouth, facing warming at the closeness. You could feel her breath on your skin, soft and warm. It sent your mind into a whirlwind You didn’t want to talk with food in your mouth. Apparently the Doctor didn’t mind. 

“Both of us bite down, until it’s almost gone, and whoever pulls away first loses” To showcase her point, she bit down on the snack, bringing her face significantly close to yours. You gasped in surprise, and she watched you expectantly. 

Slowly, you took your bite, heart beating out of your chest as the two of you grew closer still. You took your turns rather quickly and you were overwhelmed by how fast you were approaching her lips. Two more bites and you could easily press your own against them, fulfilling a dream that plagued your mind for far too long. You took a bite. 

Millimeters away. She waited a moment before swiftly taking her bite, and for a moment you thought she really _was_ going to snog you senseless. Then, your end of the pocky fell out of your mouth and she jumped back, arms shooting into the air. 

**“YES! I won!”** She cheered. You stared at her in disbelief, your lips still in position for a kiss. _How- How could she do all that and not kiss me?_

“Rematch” You demanded. 

“Oh, _I don’t know_ Y/N” She teased, waving another pocky in the air. “I think I’ve just begun a winning streak” 

You groaned and pulled her hand towards you, shoving the end of the wafer into your mouth to begin the second game. No way was she getting away this time. Unfortunately for you, she’d been right in claiming that her winning streak was just beginning. She won the second game, then the third, then the fourth, and so on until you were nearly steaming from the ears. You could swear she was tugging on the pocky to make you lose. 

The last pocky was pulled out of the package, and you were determined to seal the deal. Your bites weren’t slow anymore. The two of you quickly sawed through it. You nearly lunged forward with each bite, lips tingling as if they were magnetically attracted to hers. You needed them, badly. 

Just when you were about to claim them, she tugged. She honest-to-god _**tugged**_. You groaned in frustration, pulling back and flopping back into the couch with your head in your hands. She was laughing, celebrating her win. 

You felt like punching the couch beneath you. How was she _that_ cute and oblivious? She seemed to notice your frustration and sat closer to you. 

“Y/N?” She asked. She pried your hands from your face, peering down at you with soft eyes. “I can get another box, if you want to try again.” 

You looked at her hands, which were still holding yours. She really was ridiculous, wasn’t she? _Fuck it_. 

You used your joined hands to pull her downward, smashing your lips against hers. She grunted in surprise and for a moment she was so tense you almost cut the kiss off to apologize. But then she was towering over you, leaning in with all her weight. 

The position was a little awkward, but being able to finally kiss her like you’d always wanted to made up for anything and everything that had ever inconvenienced you. Your lips met again and again as if every second they were separated was a second wasted. 

“Damn your competitiveness” You whispered against her lips. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you?” 

She blushed and you fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt. 

“That list of games… Yaz created it so I could finally get together with you.” 

“Yeah?” She whispered excitedly. You grinned; she looked like a kid that had just opened a Christmas present. “We don’t need games for that… you can kiss me anytime you’d like” 

You blinked at her tone. It was like she was pointing out something obvious that only you didn’t know. Part of you felt irritated; she was always acting so oblivious and goofy and here she was, telling you that you could’ve been kissing on her all this time? 

“Doctor.” You grumbled. She nodded, leaning in closer. “I’d like to kiss you now.” 

Her lips were back on yours before you’d even finished the sentence


End file.
